Speak now or forever hold your peace
by mioneskywalker
Summary: faberry week day 7: nightmare. Its Quinn wedding day. Is Rachel's worst nightmare going to really happen? Or will she stop it?


**Hello! This is something very short I wrote for faberry week day 7, the nightmare prompt. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

"_Noah Puckerman, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Quinn Fabray, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

"NO!"

Rachel wakes up tangled in her sheets, her heart working on overdrive like it's trying to break free of her chest.

Tomorrow is the day.

* * *

"I just don't understand why she is doing this. I mean she is so young."

"I know! What about her career? I remember when she told me about wanting to wait until her thirties... What do you think honey?"

"Hmm?"

Arching his brow intrigued, Kurt turns to his fiancé who looks back at him doubtfully.

"Quinn. Don't you think this whole marriage thing is a little too hasty?" He asks again.

"You're engaged." She states absentmindedly.

"Yes I know, to the love of my life."

He smiles at his fiancé as Blaine sips on his coffee. They are at the Lima Bean, once again, back in town.

"But-"

"She loves Puck." She cuts him off staring blankly at her coffee.

"I know she does." Kurt frowns slightly. "I just don't know if they are ready for that."

"I think it was Puck's incident. He proposed right after he got out the hospital." Blaine says in a serious tone as they remember that period of their lives.

Less than a year ago, Puck's troop was attacked on a mission in the Middle East. It was a miracle that he survived as the bomb exploded very close to them. He didn't suffer any serious injuries, but it was enough to send him to a hospital and back home.

To say that all his friends and family were shocked at everything is an understatement, especially Quinn. After he recovered he proposed and Quinn said yes.

"It doesn't matter." She stands up. "I'm quite tired guys. I'm going home."

"But we were going to see-"

"I'm not in the mood sorry." She cuts off her best friend and walks away leaving both Kurt and Blaine behind feeling confused.

* * *

"Rachel?"

"Come in..."

"You have a visitor."

Rachel sits up with a frown on her face and she looks at Leroy who is standing in the doorway.

"I'll leave you ladies alone." He leaves the room as Brittany comes in.

"Hi there."

"Britt? Is something wrong?"

The blonde walks towards the bed and sits on the edge of the mattress.

"Actually..." She takes a deep breath. "Yes."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Rachel. Everybody else can be oblivious, but I know."

"Uh..." Rachel gets a little intrigued. "What are you talking about?"

First of all, she is surprised with Brittany's visit. It's not that they are not friends. As well as the others they got along quite well in New York. The point is, she wasn't expecting anyone, let alone Brittany S. Pierce. It can only mean one thing, trouble. Probably something related to Santana.

"The wedding."

"Oh... that..." She sighs and throws herself against her mattress.

"You've been so weird the last few weeks... actually you've been like that since Puck proposed."

"I don't agree, yeah..." She sighs audibly. "Because I don't think that is really what Quinn wants. That's all."

"That's not all. You love her."

"Yes I do. As I love you and Kurt, and Blaine and Mercedes and-"

"Stop that." Brittany cuts her off. "I said I know okay? You're in love with her. You've been in love with her since forever Rachel. I mean, Quinn might have fallen for you too, but it took a while for her to actually realize that. You however, have fallen for her from the very beginning."

"Brittany, that's nonsense." She sits up again. "I'm not in love with Quinn. And she certainly is not in love with me. She is going to get married tomorrow."

"I'm always right about these things." Brittany pouts sadly. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I don't want you to regret anything later."

"I won't. Don't worry about me okay? But thanks anyway. I appreciate it. I'll be okay."

Rachel smiles at her blonde friend, but Brittany notices how not Rachel Berry it is.

"All I know is that there are some things that we can't hold inside. I see the way you look at her, Rachel. Actually I've always seen it, because it has been always there. But you seemed happy with Finn, so I figured it was none of my business."

"And now she is happy with Puck..."

"It has nothing to do with this. As I said before, there are some things we can't just hold inside. She needs to know."

"There's nothing to know." Rachel says firmly.

"Look-"

"No, B... please let it go."

"Okay." She says calmly. "But you have to promise me one thing then."

"What?"

"No sad faces. Puck is so happy, and you're a special person to him, to both of them actually and no drunken incidents like the one at the bachelorette party okay? Tomorrow is a wedding and weddings are about joy and happiness."

"I don't have to promise B. Of course I'm happy for them. Besides, I wasn't the only one drunk at the party."

"But you were the only one who had a panic attack and locked yourself in the toilet because you said you were going to have a car accident on your way to Quinn's wedding. That was blackmail by the way." Brittany smirks.

"Okay, I confess. It was. But I was only doing that because I don't want her to marry."

Amused, Brittany arches a brow as she looks at Rachel, with a smile on her face.

"I mean, not so soon."

"They've been together for years now."

"You know what I meant."

"Fine. My job here is done. Remember, no sad faces tomorrow."

She nods. But the question is can you be happy on your own dying day. Because that's how it feels to Rachel, even though she doesn't want to admit it.

* * *

"_Noah Puckerman, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Quinn Fabray, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

"NO!"

Once again, Rachel wakes up on her bed. Sweaty and startled.

Today is the day. The day her nightmare is going to become real.

"Good morning sunshine!" Hiram says walking inside her bedroom.

"What's good about it?" She mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter? What's up with the mood?"

"Nothing..."

"Really? You're always all smiles in the morning..."

"Not today..."

* * *

"You look beautiful, honey."

She hears her mother's voice as she looks at her reflection at the mirror. She smiles at Judy and bites down on her bottom lip, mind in overdrive.

_Okay... here I am... it's time... I love him, I love him. I love Puck. And I'm going to marry him. _

Yes, she is nervous. But it's okay to be nervous on your own wedding day right?

"Hey there!"

She gasps and looks behind as Kurt and her bridesmaids enter the room.

"You're beautiful Quinn!" Kurt says excitedly. "Absolutely stunning."

"Totally." Brittany adds as all the others stare at Quinn with adoration.

"Even I have to agree with that." Santana says playfully, though she has a big smile on her face.

"Thanks guys." She frowns. "Where's Rachel?"

They all look at each other searching for an answer.

"She must be on her way. I called her earlier." Kurt informs calmly. "Just nobody text her okay…" He mocks, but Quinn doesn't find it funny at all. "I mean. She will be here any moment."

But moments later as they all assume their positions; there is no sign of Rachel.

"She is fine." Brittany reassures the bride. "Don't worry. I just talked to her."

Quinn nods though she is a little disappointed.

When they are alone Santana asks her girlfriend what is going on.

"Rachel is not going to be here."

"Why not?" Santana says angrily.

"She has her reasons..." Brittany shrugs.

"What reasons? Its Quinn wedding, I mean I thought she was her friend. She kept saying how she was so happy that she and Blondie became friends and now this?"

"San... Rachel loves Quinn."

"Yeah?" She crosses her arms. "Then why isn't she here? Is it because she is Jewish?"

Quinn insisted that she wanted a catholic ceremony. Puck agreed after some arguments, as long as he can break a glass.

"You don't get it." Brittany sighs frustrated. "She loves her, like really _loves_ Quinn."

"Oh..." Santana eyes widen in shock as she starts mulling everything over. "That makes sense..."

"I know..."

* * *

"If anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I do!"

She tried to stay away. She tried to ignore her feelings, but in the end here she is about to open her heart for the first, and maybe last time.

With all eyes on her, Rachel walks towards the love of her life.

"Rachel?" Quinn says, with her mouth wide open in shock.

Rachel locks her eyes onto Puck's as she is trying to silently ask for forgiveness.

Puck on the other hand, sighs defeated.

He has always known. He was not oblivious like Finn; he has always known that there was something going on between the two of them, something so powerful that nothing could stop. Quinn loves him; he has no doubt about that. But he knows that what she feels for Rachel is so much more intense, he was there watching as she tried her hardest to ignore those feelings and he was also there when she finally learned how to deal with it. However, as the time passed Puck thought that they had settled with just being friends.

He thought that maybe none of them would ever have the guts to finally open up to the other. Apparently he was wrong.

"Hi..." Rachel turns to Quinn.

"Hi..." Quinn says confused. "Are you okay? Is everything okay?"

"Actually... no..."

"What's going on?" Judy asks confused.

Rachel gulps nervously and turns to Quinn again.

"I'm sorry; I should have said this a while ago."

"Said what?" Quinn asks eager.

"I love you."

Everybody get surprised.

"Like really love you..."

"Young lady, I don't think..." The priest starts but Quinn raises her hand to stop him.

"That's why I wanted you, at all costs, at the wedding." She chuckles sadly. "That's why you're the prettiest girl I've ever met." She takes one more step forward. "You're so beautiful..."

"I..." Quinn licks her suddenly very dry lips.

"I love you Quinn Fabray. I'm in love with you. I think I always have been... somehow. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your wedding, I just needed to do that I guess. I know it seems selfish of me, but I'm actually torn. I can't say don't marry him. I can't do that to Noah." She looks at Puck. "I'm an idiot... I... I love you." She opens her arms, eyes full of tears.

Quinn looks at her and shrugs.

"I..." She shakes her head.

"It's okay." Rachel presses her lips into a thin line. She walks backwards. "It's okay. I'm gonna go now." She turns around and walks toward the door.

"Can we proceed?" The priest asks.

The blonde bride nods as all of their friends remain astonished and shocked at what had just happened.

"I'm okay..." She whispers to Puck as he looks concerned.

"Baby..."

"You can go on." She says to the priest, breathless.

Every step Rachel takes is like the air is being taken from her lungs.

Every step Rachel takes away from her is like her strength is ending, her energy vanishing away.

She closes her eyes, forcing the tears to stop but they don't. She loves Puck, and she can't give up what they have now. She can't right? She is going to marry him, that's the right thing to do. It doesn't matter if the girl of her dreams is walking away from her.

"I lost you in the moment she walked through those doors, didn't I?"

Quinn looks at him, wet cheeks and a racing heart.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He smiles sadly. "I've always known somehow. You made her prom queen. And it doesn't matter what Santana said. You always wanted to be prom queen. You wouldn't give up that crown for just anyone..." He exhales heavily. "Guess we just found out who is Rachel's soul mate." He winks at her teasingly.

"I didn't want it to end like this..." She sobs.

"Me neither." He kisses her forehead. "Go. Before I change my mind."

"Rachel!"

She calls out and runs towards the doors. Rachel is already outside when she finally reaches the brunette.

"Rachel!" She calls again.

"Quinn?" Rachel turns around surprised as Quinn gets closer to her. "What are you doing-?"

She is cut off by Quinn's lips on hers.

Drama was always her thing, but kissing Quinn Fabray who's dressed in her bride's dress outside of the church after Rachel had proclaimed her love to her was something even she couldn't imagine.

And they do _kiss_, releasing years of restraint, losing themselves in each other's mouths. In this moment they feel like this time they are finally getting it right. After years of being on their way, they are finally getting to where they belong, together.

"For the record." Quinn says as she pulls away, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you too. Rachel Berry."

* * *

**So? I had this idea and I just had to write it. I'll love some reviews. **


End file.
